


I’ll Rust With You

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [17]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Lemony arrives at the mountain headquarters.





	I’ll Rust With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/184143692209/for-the-fic-title-thing-i-chose-2-song-titles).

It was not like he didn’t know what he would find there when the Vernacularly Fastened Door opened. He had received the message back when it happened, and he had met someone who had met someone who had been there as it happened. All his sources had confirmed time and time again that the fire did happen.

Still, it was a painful experience to see a place where so many of his happy moments had happened completely destroyed.

For a moment Lemony let aside his work on the Baudelaire case and let himself just feel the pain. He had been trying to suppress it for long enough.

It was all gone. The corridor where he first spoke to Beatrice and the infirmary where he first met R and the room he shared with his siblings and the library where he spent so much of his days. It was specially painful because so many of these people were also gone. Their smiles were gone, as was the work they had put so much of themselves into. All that was left was ashes and graves.

The person he used to be in those days was also gone, leaving behind just a shell he could barely recognize.


End file.
